


Made For You

by sarcasticbarnes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, literally no angst, this really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticbarnes/pseuds/sarcasticbarnes
Summary: sleepy muke cuddles with a lot of fluff and no angst





	Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 6am, I have 15 assignments due in 12 hours, I wrote muke fluff. This isn’t edited or proof read, but there’s literally no angst at all to make up for the last work. Leave some comments or come talk to me on tumblr. I take requests. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: sayamenamanda or sayamenmuke

The music playing throughout the house was nice, not too loud but not low enough that the words couldn’t be heard. Sighing contently, Luke moved his hands back to Michael’s soft hair. Michael wouldn’t mind staying like this forever, wrapped in a blanket and Luke playing with his hair, he thinks. It would be nice, to not have to entertain anyone, to just relax and be in love without the worlds prying eyes.

He doesn’t get far in his thoughts, Luke tapping along to the lyrics distracting him. Like he knew where Michael’s head was going, without Michael having to say anything. That should scare Michael, he thinks, but it doesn’t. It doesn’t because it’s so Luke-like, to sense when Michael needed to be brought back up or comforted. Luke had being doing that more this tour, piecing Michael back together after long days. It was no secret that Luke, while appearing more dominant, would drop everything to make sure Michael was alright. Literally, Michael once shouted at a video game in such a vulgar way that Luke had dropped his food to make sure Michael hadn’t hurt himself.

That memory draws a snort out of Michael, god he was dating a dork. Luke let out another sigh, pulling Michael closer and letting his hands rest on Michael’s back. Before Michael could start whining about his hair not being played with, Luke moved his thumb in a soothing motion, hoping to pacify the boy. It seemed to work, if Michael’s huff was anything to go by. Luke would take it as a victory, considering Michael would usually be yelling by now. Michael’s tempted to break the peacefulness, to say something ridiculous and make Luke groan about how he was dating a dumbass.

But he likes this, the peacefulness, so he settles for just placing light kisses against Luke’s collarbone. Luke hums, heart swelling with love for his boy, he murmurs an “I love you”. Which causes Michael to snort, because of course Luke would say something sentimental like that. Michael presses one last kiss to Luke’s collarbone, shifting up slightly to whisper a “I love you too”. As an afterthought Michael tacks on, “sugarplum”, which sends Luke into hysterics.

Still shaking with laughter, Luke finds Michael’s hand, “You really are something else, baby cakes.” And yeah, Michael should have expected an equally sarcastic nickname, but baby cakes? Michael shudders, that was one of the worst Luke’s ever picked, if he’s being honest. Groaning, Michael tucks his head into Luke’s neck while mumbling something about marrying an absolute idiot. That has Luke sporting a grin, because yeah, that’s something that’s gonna happen. He’s gonna marry his best friend, and he couldn’t be happier. Still smiling, Luke hums along to the words, coaxing Michael to sleep.


End file.
